A Taste Of Silence
by Ys
Summary: [Complete] Rather than submitting to the power of Veritaserum, Hermione makes a drastic decision. Hogwarts staff wonders how to help her afterwards.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Goblet of Fire 

* * *

**~ A Taste Of Silence - Prologue ~**

* * *

I took the idea of the Veritaserum administered by Sirius on Hermione and the question about Severus in Auror Borealis's Tell Me Lies. However, though the beginning of Hermione's reaction is similar to the one in Auror Borealis's story, the end is not... In short, the premise is the same, but what's next is my idea :)

Warning, this chapter may be quite unsettling! 

* * *

The big black dog blinked as the students entered the classroom. As soon as everybody was seated, the dog transformed into a man. Sirius Black, new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, ex-Azkaban convict, godfather of Harry Potter and unregistered Animagus until the previous year. 

At the threshold of the classroom stood a dark silhouette and Sirius Black glared at him before smiling at his class. 

"Today we will talk about the effect of the Veritaserum potion. Snape… Professor Snape accepted to brew a batch of it for you to see how it works." 

Severus crossed the room and handed Sirius the tiny bottle. 

"I would rather avoid to put any of you in an awkward position, so I'll ask someone who doesn't spend time breaking the rules, for example… Miss Granger, would you accept to volunteer for the experiment?" 

Chocolate brown eyes looked up at him. Hermione squirmed on her chair and finally nodded. She stood up and came to Sirius. He smiled at her, giving her the bottle. 

"Don't worry, Hermione, I won't ask about the excursions with Harry and Ron," he murmured. 

She nodded again, looked down at the bottle and her face twisted in apprehension. Taking a deep breath, she gulped down the content before returning to her seat. 

"It takes only a minute before the potion is in effect. Miss Granger will have to answer any question asked to her. It is impossible to resist Veritaserum. As my colleague can confirm it, the potion purely saps the will of the person. Some people, with a very strong will, can sometimes alter the words, but they will still say the truth. I want you to see the effects, since it is a weapon often used by unscrupulous people. Please keep in mind that, whatever Miss Granger says, _you_ would have reacted the same way had you ingested the potion. Miss Granger, are you ready?" 

She looked up warily and nodded. 

"Don't worry, Miss Granger," he said, smiling comfortingly. 

He glanced around and saw Severus, standing next to his desk. A grin spread on Sirius's face. 

"Tell us, Miss Granger, what do you think of Professor Snape?" 

Severus scowled but didn't protest. Almost everybody in the class smirked, waiting for stinging insults to come from Hermione. She didn't like to criticise teachers, but she had a sharp tongue. The result should be amusing. 

~*~

Hermione went white, her eyes becoming huge. She opened her mouth and clamped her hand on it before she could utter a word. 

"Tell us," Sirius insisted. "I know you are a respectful student, but anything you say won't be held against you." 

She shook her head, her eyes pleading. Sirius, looking concerned, came to her and gently pried her hand off her mouth. 

"It's alright, Hermione," he said soothingly. "He won't mind." 

Once again, her mouth opened but then a fierce gleam invaded her eyes and she savagely bit down on her tongue. Blood appeared on her lips. 

"Snape? Does the potion make people bleed?" 

"No. She's fighting it, trying to resist its power. Miss Granger, don't worry. I promise I won't change my opinion about you no matter what you say." 

Harry frowned. 

"Hermione, let go!" he whispered urgently. "Don't hurt yourself trying to be a good girl!" 

Surreptitiously, Hermione took her wand and directed it at herself. 

"_Silesco_," she murmured, a new wave of pain shooting in her mouth. 

Her tongue became numb and she gratefully breathed deeply. But the Veritaserum was conceived to overcome every obstacle and the Silentium Charm wasn't enough to counter it. Fighting her urge of saying whatever was on the tip of her tongue, she clenched her jaws again, blood smearing her chin. Thankfully the spell still kept her tongue numb enough for her not to feel too much pain. Severus looked at her suspiciously as Sirius knelt by her side. 

"Hermione! Hermione, stop this!" 

He tried to force her jaws open, but only succeeded in spreading blood everywhere on her chin and cheeks and on his fingers. 

"Class dismissed!" roared Severus. "Black, call Poppy, quickly!" 

"What?" 

"Do you think I don't know this reaction? For goodness' sake, Black, I've seen people under Veritaserum and she _won't_ talk! Dismiss the class and call Poppy!" 

Despite the urgency in Severus's tone, the students were slow to leave the class, glancing back at Hermione. Severus tried his luck opening her jaws while Sirius fumbled in search for Floo powder. 

"Miss Granger, this is just an experiment. You can tell how you feel about me. I've heard it all, you know, I don't think you can surprise me or insult me in any way. Miss Granger, be reasonable!" 

"What is she doing?" asked Sirius, frantic. 

"She's biting her tongue off, you fool!" snapped Severus, still trying to coax Hermione out of her decision. 

She choked and he closed his eyes in defeat. Sirius reacted like lightning and held a basin under her chin. Obediently, she brought up the blood filling her mouth. A soft splash in the basin made Sirius turn green, looking at the piece of flesh lying in the middle of the blood. Under his very eyes, it turned black and shrivelled up. Sirius felt sick. 

~*~

He looked up at Hermione who answered with a defiant glare. Shaking, he put the basin on a table and buried his face in his hands. 

"Oh Gods…" he moaned in horror. 

* * *

I wonder if it applies for the "There will be a potions accident somewhere in the story, whether it's actually happening or just the mere mention thereof" on the 'required' list for writing a SS/HG story... (SS/HG Author Guidelines by Severely Snaped on Whispers)

I modified some things in this chapter, due to the very accurate remark from Mistress Arion (thank you again!), and thus introduced a new spell, the Silentium Charm and its command _Silesco_ (to become silent). 


	2. Reactions

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Goblet of Fire 

* * *

**~ A Taste Of Silence - Reactions ~**

* * *

"Sirius Black, what you did is beyond words!" 

The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher squirmed under the flint gaze of Poppy Pomfrey. 

"Poppy, I know I made a mistake," he pleaded, "but can't you do anything to help her? Relieve her of her pain?" 

"There is no bone in a tongue, Sirius Black. Skele-Gro is useless. The only thing I can do for the poor girl is to give her a potion for stopping the bleeding. Except there is no bleeding; the piece left in her mouth dried black also." 

The horror on Sirius's face only grew. 

"You mean… No, there _must_ be a solution! Hermione can't be mute for the rest of her life!" 

"There would probably be a solution if her tongue was not in this state! How could this happen?" 

"The Veritaserum… It's your fault, Snape! You–" 

"Get a grip, Black," Severus replied coolly. "The Veritaserum never had any side effect similar to this. I would rather say it's due to the use of the Silentium Charm she cast on herself, or didn't you notice the spell? It's usually quite harmless but obviously, mixing it with blood gives a nasty result." 

He picked up the piece of flesh in the basin and put it in a jar filled with ice. Sirius went to Hermione who had just cleaned the blood on her face. Severus, who was now standing by her side, saw the glance she gave Sirius and shook his head. 

"Black, go away. Just right now, she's thinking of killing you." 

"Or killing _you_!" huffed Sirius. "What do you know about Hermione?" 

"I know about Veritaserum!" hissed Severus. "I have been among the 'unscrupulous people' using it and I have seen interrogated people do exactly the same thing as she just did! I can read in her eyes what she feels and if she could talk and I asked the same tasteless question about how she feels about _you_, you would be up for a tongue-lashing of first level!" 

"Hermione," said Sirius, his eyes sorrowful, "you were not supposed to fight the potion. I know that my question was stupid and that answering it in front of everyone would have embarrassed you, but was it really worth such an extremity?" 

She stared at him and slowly nodded. He blanched and, with the traces of Hermione's blood still on his forehead, he really looked like a convict on the run. Three heavy gazes were on him and, silently, he left the infirmary, going straight to Albus to confess what had happened. 

"Poppy, give her a potion for killing the pain," instructed Severus. "The Silentium Charm will wear off soon." 

The mediwitch looked at him in anguish. 

"Is there really no other solution, Severus?" 

"No, Poppy," he replied grimly. "Miss Granger will remain mute until we find a way to undo… _this_." 

Poppy left for her reserve, sniffing. Severus glanced at Hermione. Strangely he knew somehow that the tears in her eyes were because of the pain, not because of her decision and its consequences. 

"You foolish girl," he muttered, unable to repress a surge of pride at the idea she would have stood up to the Dark Lord himself. 

She pursed her lips to avoid spilling blood and cast her eyes down. 

~*~

Minerva McGonagall was beside herself with fury. Her prize student was now dumb because of an experiment having gone awry. 

"What have you done, Sirius? How… how could you–" 

"Just tell me how I could have known she could react so strongly to such a stupid question!" he flared angrily. "I wouldn't have hurt Hermione for anything in the world and you know that!" 

"The brightest young witch of Hogwarts reduced to a dumb figure!" shouted Minerva. 

"Technically, she's not dumb. Her vocal cords are not damaged, but she won't be able to utter a single articulated sound," remarked wryly a voice from the threshold. 

Severus stood there, with Hermione by his side. 

"How can you be so cold after what happened? Hermione, child, I–" 

Minerva stopped dead in her tracks when Hermione recoiled, almost hiding behind Severus. Stunned, she looked at the Potions Master. 

"What happened?" 

"Miss Granger refuses pity," Severus stated calmly. "Which is why I can be so cold, as you put it, Minerva. Were I anything else, she would despise me. Though I usually don't care for what students think of me, spite is not something I care for coming from someone I admire." 

Hermione looked at him in shock. Had he just confessed he _admired_ her? He had a small smile. 

"Yes, Miss Granger, I did say I admire you. Everyone is falling apart around you because of what happened, but you carry yourself with pride. Though the reason of your auto mutilation was perfectly stupid, it would have been qualified as heroic had the Dark Lord been in place of Black. Few people actually have the nerve to sever their own tongue to avoid answering under the Veritaserum and among those having the idea, few have the will to carry it on. You have both the will and the courage." 

She nodded slightly in acceptance of his compliment. Minerva and Sirius were dumbstruck in front of the calm she displayed. They would have understood hysterics or tears or anything but not this quiet dignity. 

"She brought it upon herself," said Severus. 

"Trust the man to say something so insensible," muttered Minerva. 

"She did," he insisted coldly. "She could have answered the question instead." 

Hermione's eyes blazed in denial. 

"Ah! I wonder what the answer was, then…" 

~*~

Harry and Ron, hidden in a dark corner, watched Hermione walk in the corridors behind Severus. They felt lost. Naturally, the rumour had already spread – a student had heard Severus's comment about Hermione biting her tongue off – and the whole school now knew that Hermione was mute. Harry and Ron had no idea how to react to such news. Hermione had always been the voice of reason, her sharp tongue keeping them in row, her wits quick enough to see the defects in their plans. Her knowledge of the spells was amazing but now, she was as powerless as a Muggle. 

"What are we going to do?" whispered Ron, looking at the forbidding back of the Potions Master. 

"I don't know. Sirius had buried himself in his rooms, almost ready to return to Azkaban of his own volition. Though I wonder if he will manage to arrive there before Hermione sends him herself." 

"She seems to take the things quite calmly." 

"That's what worries me. She usually doesn't take things so calmly. She cut her own tongue, Ron!" 

"That certainly sent Snape in a fit!" said Ron with a smug satisfaction. 

"For the moment, I really don't care about Snape!" shouted Harry. 

"Sorry. I'm worried about Hermione too. She hasn't complained about anything yet… oh Gods, she can't complain!" 

"She can't complain, she can't answer any question, she can't cast any spell! She will have to drop Charms!" 

"Flitwick will be devastated. He loved having Hermione in his class," remarked Ron, strangely detached. 

Harry glanced at him. 

"Let's go back to the common room before you collapse on me," he decided brusquely. 

"Harry… she won't be able to enter the common room. She can't say the password." 

"Alright, let's summarise it. Our best friend is at daggers drawn with my godfather, she can't cast a spell anymore and she can't even enter the common room because she can't speak. Can this day get any worse?" 

"Don't say that, I'm sure Snape _could_ make it go worse." 

~*~

Albus Dumbledore was at loss. The wizard world was not very good at replacing missing members. Blind wizards could sometimes be helped with false eyes, like Alastor Moody's, though not in every case. Deafness wasn't hindering for casting spells, but it was when it came to avoid them, though the Headmaster knew people able to duck after the spell had left the wand. As for a tongue… Albus had heard – from Severus himself – the tale of the courageous wizards who had bitten off their own tongue so they would not speak under torture. But generally they hadn't lived afterwards for the wizard community to think of a solution to their problem. Maybe they could have done something if the tongue was not damaged, but until then... 

But now they were faced with it. Hermione Granger had severed her own tongue so she would not answer under Veritaserum. He had heard the question and had not seen why it had pushed her to such drastic action. Nobody understood it either and Sirius, feeling guilty, couldn't even bring himself to look at her. He had even handed his resignation to Albus, saying simply that he wasn't worthy of teaching at Hogwarts if he couldn't even go through a class as simple as Veritaserum without making a mess of it. 

Albus sighed. He would have to change the whole schedule for Hermione. Classes such as Charms and Transfiguration would be out of question, since she wouldn't be able to speak the words of the spell. Potions, Herbology and Arithmancy should be fine. Minerva was going to be devastated when she realised that her star student wouldn't be in her classes anymore. 

Severus and Hermione entered his office. 

"Miss Granger and Severus! Exactly the persons I wanted to see!" he exclaimed, forcing himself to sound cheerful. 

Obviously, by the look in Severus's eyes, he didn't succeed. 

"Miss Granger, though I realise the wrong Sirius caused you, I would appreciate if you could forgive him. The poor boy handed me his resignation only half an hour after the end of this… disastrous class." 

Severus scowled and Albus could almost hear his thoughts. _Once again, Black is forgiven…_

"Severus, do you have any idea why Miss Granger was so intent on refusing to answer Sirius's question?" 

"No, Albus. She's known for speaking with respect of her teachers, but… it would seem rather stupid to bite off one's tongue for avoiding speaking ill of me. But then, Miss Granger is in Gryffindor." 

He said the name as if it could explain it all. Albus looked as if he hadn't heard. Hermione didn't react altogether, her eyes on Fawkes, who seemed equally fascinated with her. 

"Then I suggest you try to find the answer." 

"You should ask Minerva for this. I'm not someone you can ask to talk to young girls, especially Gryffindors." 

"Severus, if you say once again 'Gryffindor' as if it was the ultimate insult, I shall hex you into a state worse than Miss Granger's. Minerva already told me of Miss Granger's reaction earlier. She seems to trust you, so, obviously, she should be placed under your care. At the same time, I want you to teach her wandless magic. You are the only one here able to practice it and she could need it, since she will be unable to perform any spell requiring a wand." 

"_She_ severs her own tongue and _I_ am the one being punished? Your conception of fairness is twisted, Albus." 

"See it on the bright side, Severus. She will continue to attend Potions but, fortunately for you, she won't be able to ask questions or answer yours," said Albus grimly. 

Severus cringed and glanced at the still girl standing beside him. She seemed totally unaware of the conversation but he noticed the tension in her jaw. She turned her head to look at him and he would have recoiled at the hatred in her eyes were he not used to school his features to utter calmness. 

She passed in front of him and exited the Headmaster's office. Severus's eyes followed her until the door closed behind her. 

"Severus… do you think she was protecting you, protecting herself or simply trying to resist the potion and she got carried away?" 

"Why not all of them?" muttered Severus darkly. "I have to go, Albus, since you so kindly gave me more work." 

"Ah, I noticed you had some free time in the evenings and didn't know what to do." 

Severus scowled. 

"You know," added Albus mildly, "if I didn't know for sure that there is no way to heal her yet, I would almost think she did it on purpose so you could teach her wandless magic." 

"Except that she didn't know I can do wandless magic." 

"Of course she does. After all, she saw you perform that spell during her first year. You remember, during the Quidditch game?" 

Severus looked at him for a moment. 

"That wasn't…" he began. 

Comprehension dawned on him. 

"She… oh, the…" 

He muttered several curses under his breath and left the room in a hurry. 

"My, my," murmured Albus, smiling knowingly. "Fawkes, I'm afraid I revealed something he didn't know. I hope he won't cause her too much trouble. Ah, well, maybe anger will help her find a way to express herself…" 


	3. Wandless Magic

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Goblet of Fire 

* * *

**~ A Taste Of Silence - Wandless Magic ~**

* * *

Thank you to all my reviewers!

And for Bugeater93: I rewrote the Prologue and the first chapter after the review of Mistress Arion, so it should normally take care of the problem (I hope!). As for wandless magic, I agree with you (as you will see in this chapter), but I thought at first of the counter-curse as a display of wandless magic (and I know others do also, since I talked about it not long ago). Anyway, I changed the last lines of the first chapter to make it more evident that this is a manipulation from Albus.

* * *

Severus found Hermione sitting in an empty classroom, her fingers curled around her wand, her face blank. 

"What did you think you were doing, setting fire to my robes?" he said with a growl. 

She turned her wand to him and her lips murmured some words – but no sound came from her throat, not even a meaningless noise. Severus frowned. He knew her vocal cords were in perfect working order, he knew that, if needed, she could attract attention with at least a croak. He eyed her as her head hang in despair, her fingers letting her wand fall on the floor. He picked it up carefully and looked at her. He stepped back, shaking the head, when seeing the gleam in her eyes. 

"No, Miss Granger, you will _not_ break your wand here and now. In fact, I think I'll keep it with me as long as you're not reasonable." 

She returned his gaze, stood up and walked purposefully to the desk. She picked up parchment, quill and ink and wrote some words she showed him. 

"You are safe. Leave me be." 

"Safe from what? Or who, Miss Granger? Safe from you? Safe thanks to you?" 

Her next words didn't answer his question. 

"Let me die." 

He couldn't hide his surprise. 

"Die? Certainly not. Stop being selfish and think of your friends! Don't you think Potter and Weasley will be devastated to hear from your death? And your friend Black? I've already heard rumours like what he will hand himself to be brought back to Azkaban for the wrong he did to you. Do you wish to deny Lupin his last friend?" 

"You wanted to die too." 

He took a sharp intake of breath. 

"You don't know that. You do _not_ know that." 

But he could read the answer in her eyes and she didn't even bother to write it down. _She knew_. He bent toward her and said softly: 

"You will stay with me at every waking moment, except when you are in class with another professor – provided that it is not Black. _And_ you will stop asking stupid questions." 

Her glare definitely told him she couldn't ask questions, stupid or not. 

"I think now is a good time for beginning your lessons in wandless magic." 

If eyes could have killed, he would have been dead. 

~*~

True to his words, Severus indeed kept Hermione by his side during all her free time. She had moved to the Head Table for the meals, having her seat by his, and if he didn't eat in the Great Hall, she was required to go in the dungeons with him. He didn't hand her any dish, she had to levitate them to her. Sometimes, carefully so she didn't see it, he blocked them to make her use more of her power. 

Everybody seemed surprised that the mean Potions Master seemed so intent in keeping Gryffindor little know-it-all with him all the time. In truth, as she was silent, she didn't bother him much. He could feel her presence around him, but he discovered with quite a surprise that it was actually nice not to be alone. When she wasn't working with him on wandless magic, she was studying for her classes. She had been very reluctant to let go of Charms and Transfigurations and he could still find her studying a book about it sometimes. 

Having a mute Hermione in class didn't make it easier for him. Though she never waved her hand anymore, he still knew she had the answer. Neville continued to melt his cauldrons at a higher rate, now that Hermione couldn't whisper instructions to him. She didn't even intervene anymore, even when he was about to drop ingredients that would render his potion explosive. Severus once saw her looking calmly at Neville while his cauldron was boiling dangerously. 

She hardly stayed in Gryffindor common room. She went to the library only to check out books she would bring back to the dungeons, where she would study until Severus escorted her back to her room. She had lost her Head Girl position and had not seemed really disappointed when Minerva had told her. 

All in all, she didn't react to anything, not even to Severus's fits of anger. 

~*~

She was making great progress in wandless magic. She had no problem in levitating things, no matter how heavy; the summoning spell was equally easy for her, easy to the point she would summon things without even moving the hand. She could shrink her books and enlarge them to their original size, though it was a little bit more troublesome for her – or so it seemed. 

She didn't seem to think of dying anymore. Severus was watching her closely – as did Albus, since Severus had shown him the parchment on which she had written the words – and she was going on about her life as usual, except that she never uttered a single sound. If her friends asked her a question, she would write her answer down – or stare at them if she wasn't in the mood of answering. One of the questions she wouldn't answer was why she had preferred to maim herself rather than tell Sirius what she thought of Severus. 

"It was the first time you didn't answer a question in class," said Ron, trying to tease her out of her dark mood. 

He only received Hermione's famous glare for answer. He smiled apologetically and reported his attention to the chessboard. She blinked at it and the pawns began moving by themselves, hitting each other out of the board. Harry and Ron looked at it in stupor; Hermione waved her hand and the pieces came at rest. Harry's queen and rook had Ron's king in checkmate. She stood up and left the common room. Incredulous gazes followed her to the door, slightly scared. 

The following day, Ron, Harry and Draco came face to face for a class of Care for Magical Creatures. Before instants, the insults were flying and the three young men had their wands in hand. Hermione turned the head to look at them, glanced at Blaise Zabini, who had been made Head Girl in her place, saw that she wasn't about to intervene and simply extended her hand. The three wands flew in her palm. 

Draco headed for her, threatening. Harry and Ron, now busy dealing with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, didn't notice it immediately. They heard a small cry and turned around to see Draco stunned. Hermione appraised the result and calmly handed the three wands in her possession to Blaise. 

"I… uh, I suggest we get Draco to Mrs. Pomfrey," she said, staring oddly at Hermione who was watching the jarveys' cage with a rapt intensity. 

Harry looked at his friend and saw the light smile playing on her lips. He wondered if the jarveys – who looked like huge talking ferrets – reminded her of the incident between Draco and Mad-Eye Moody in their fourth year. 

~*~

Needless to say, Severus was not happy to hear that little defenceless Gryffindor Hermione had stunned one of his students. Minerva was positively beaming at dinner that day, looking with pride at Hermione who was frowning at her food. Without waiting for Severus, she left the table, her plate still full. His fork clanged in his plate as soon as she passed the doors and he rose from the table. 

She was not in the dungeons. He had changed the wards so they would let her in, even without password, but she wasn't here. He frowned and went to the Gryffindor common room, using the teachers' password. She wasn't here either, nor in her room. Though the incident with Draco had proven that she was not as helpless as one could think, Severus felt ill at ease. He didn't like to know she was out there, alone. 

"Professor Snape," said the voice of Argus Filch behind him. "If you're looking for that annoying Gryffindor girl, you will find her in the Astronomy Tower." 

"The Tower?" 

"Yes, Professor. Mrs. Norris says your girl is there often at night, until curfew. Sometimes after too, but I never caught her," he added sadly. 

"Thank you, Filch," said Severus curtly, heading toward the Astronomy Tower. 

Why the Astronomy Tower? He couldn't forget that she had wanted to die and he hoped she wasn't about to do something foolish. 

She wasn't. She was simply sitting on the floor, looking like a little girl, playing with a wand. A _wand_. He cursed silently. Her wand was supposedly locked in his office. It seemed she had picked up more wrong habits from Harry and Ron than he thought. He watched her, wondering what she was doing. A timid light appeared at the tip of her wand, then disappeared. She flicked her wand at a pebble and it levitated in the air. She tried some other spells, then put her wand away and started again from the beginning, this time with wandless magic. 

He frowned and felt proud of her at the same time. She probably thought he didn't enjoy teaching her wandless magic – after all, he was the only one in Hogwarts to use it, better at it than Albus, and he didn't like that much to give up his advantage – and she was practicing hard on her own so he could go faster with the lessons. But what with the wand…? How could she enounce the spells? Wandless magic was based on the strength of the mind; strong thoughts were enough to cast the spell, on the condition that the thoughts were organised and focused. Wand magic required the enunciation of the spell and, sometimes, the strength of the voice could affect the spell itself – and its side effects. 

She was trying to transfigure a quill into something, but he didn't know what. He could see an open book by her side – a Transfiguration book? – with a faint light cast over it. He should have known she wouldn't accept so easily to forget everything about Transfiguration and Charms. Knowing her, she was more than probably at the same level as her fellow Gryffindors, except maybe on the practice point of view. 

"Miss Granger, may I know what you are doing here?" 

~*~

There was a certainty in Hogwarts: if someone was up to mischief, then Severus Snape would be standing in the way, no matter the mischief, no matter the hour, no matter the place. In fact, even if one wasn't up to mischief but was breaking school rules, Severus would be in the way. His uncanny ability to sense mischief had made him the bane of students such as Georges and Fred Weasley, or Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

Hermione swallowed her sigh and turned warily her head to look at him, intimidating black silhouette in the shadows. She picked up her wand and pointed it in front of him. He made a move as if to stop her; she glared at him and shrugged with something like her usual bossiness. He hid his smile. 

Carefully she moved her wand in the air and letters of fire appeared out of nowhere. 

"I… was… practicing… wand… magic." 

"And why didn't you tell me of your intentions?" 

He only had to take a look at her to know the answer. She couldn't bear to feel diminished in front of him. She had tried to impress him with her knowledge and grasp on Potions since the beginning and she was humiliated to be worse than a beginner in Charms and Transfiguration – and to have to admit it to him! 

"Shouldn't your wand be in my office?" 

"I…" 

Scowling with impatience, she slipped her wand in her sleeve and moved her hands in front of her. 

"I needed it." 

The letters of fire had appeared in a blink, the whole sentence suddenly being here, unlike when she was using her wand and the words were appearing so slowly the one after the other. 

"Care to tell me how you managed this feat?" 

"Thinking hard on the spell. The wand feels the spell. Very tiring." 

He didn't think there was anyone who could mentally send spells with a wand but then, he was careful not to tell her. 

"Easier with wandless magic, huh?" he said with a smirk. "There are reasons why I do not bother with foolish wand-waving, Miss Granger. One of them is that wandless magic is faster and generally, more efficient for basic spells. The power comes straight from the source instead of being channelled – sometimes with a cost – in a wand. The power of the wand is best used for bigger spells." 

She nodded and he noticed her eagerness in her listening to him. Good thing she hadn't lost her thirst for knowledge. 

"Now, I have been informed you stay here after curfew sometimes, Miss Granger. If I catch you, it will be detention immediately. One doesn't need to speak to scrub cauldrons or polish trophies. How do you enter in your dormitory, since you cannot say the password? Are Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley waiting for you each night?" 

She shook her head. 

"I will show you," said the letters of fire. 

"Please show me now, Miss Granger. It is time for you to go to sleep. Tomorrow our lessons change." 

They stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, who eyed Severus warily. He didn't prompt the password. Hermione opened her mouth to the Fat Lady and, after a grim nod, the portrait pivoted. 

"I see. Miss Granger, do not use this spell too often, you will discover it is rather draining. Good night, Miss Granger." 

She mouthed 'Good night' as the portrait closed on her. Severus smirked at the Fat Lady, who obviously wanted to tell him something, but didn't dare, and he regained his own quarters. 


	4. Dark Spell

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Goblet of Fire 

* * *

**~ A Taste Of Silence - Dark Spell ~**

* * *

It should have been a Hogsmeade weekend. It should have, except that for Severus, weekends had nothing specific and Hogsmeade weekends fell in that same category. So, on the Saturday morning, Hermione was with the Potions Master in the classroom. She looked at him, patiently waiting for him to tell her what the project was about. Somehow, though concerned about her plight, Severus couldn't help but enjoy this moment: for once, Gryffindor know-it-all was not asking one of her annoying questions. 

He put a jar on the table. Hermione squinted, trying to guess what it was. She had never seen it before; it didn't even look like the jars he usually had. The seal was heavy, of wax and iron. She reached to touch it, but he stopped her. 

"It's a dark spell," he admitted, quite uneasily. "It contains the… your tongue." 

He saw her mouth 'Ice?' and shook his head. 

"This is a bit more specific. I can conserve it indefinitely and it has some more characteristics." 

She raised an eyebrow in polite interest, not wanting to push the issue and force him to tell her. He leaned on the desk and began his lecture – except that his voice was less harsh than in class. 

"The spell name is Magna Transitio. I trust you are familiar with the notion of voodoo?" 

She nodded, her eyes full of questions. 

"Magna Transitio is similar to voodoo rituals in some ways. You… you need a piece of someone, like a finger, or something like it. You cast the spell on it and you can affect the person it belonged to before. For example…" 

He took off the seal, muttering words under his breath. Black and shiny rocks filled the jar, disposed in neat layers, the holes between them filled with a dark green solution. On top of them, the shrivelled tongue. 

"If I touch it…" 

He brushed his fingertip against the bit of flesh and Hermione started, feeling a caress in her mouth. She opened her eyes wide, looking at him. He smirked. 

"You should feel something," he concluded. 

She glared at him and he noticed he was enjoying this game a little too much. 

"Naturally," he drawled, "if this spell is skilfully cast – and, believe me, I know how to cast properly spells, even dark spells – it allows to affect more than just the place the item was before. If I do this…" 

Once again, he ran his finger on the tongue in the jar and for Hermione, it felt as if he was trailing his index down her neck. Shivers ran down her spine as she locked her eyes with his. 

~*~

He slightly shook his head before resuming his explanation. 

"As you can see, Magna Transitio is very powerful. The target of the spell is entirely under the control of the spell-caster." 

She raised her eyebrows at him and he chuckled. 

"Miss Granger, you surprise me. I just told you that you are under my control and you act as if you didn't care – or else as if you trust me. You should not be so trusting. After all, you are a Gryffindor and I am a Slytherin." 

She shrugged and mouthed 'What next?'. He shook his head again, a bit surprised that he was able to read her lips so easily. 

"What next? Miss Granger, surely you guessed by now. We will try to find a potion to counter whatever the Silentium Charm did to your tongue. I already did some research, purely theoretical, naturally. Unfortunately, we will not be able to experiment with your tongue; we don't wish to damage it further, do we?" 

She shrugged again. 

"Miss Granger, I have the suspicion you don't care for recovering the use of your voice. Is it true?" 

A nod. A cold hand gripped Severus's heart. 

"Mind to explain why to me? I may not be the perfect person to confide in, but after all, I am the subject of your reluctance. It might be of interest to me to know why." 

She shook her head. 

"How long do you intend to sabotage the research to delay it?" he asked, looking intently at her. 

She bit her lower lip, worrying it between her teeth, then returned his gaze and mouthed 'Graduation'. His eyes widened before narrowing. 

"Miss Granger, it's impossible for us to delay it for so long," he said gently. 

She nodded and he could see in her eyes that she knew it, but that she had hoped against all odds. 

"Furthermore, the more we wait, the more the spell grows strong. For items conserved long enough, not only the person the item once belonged to is controlled, but also his or her descendants. Do you really want to risk this, to leave your fate that long in my hands?" 

He was watching her lips like a predator watched his prey. What was she going to say? The words surprised him and it took him some time to figure them out. 'I trust you'. With a brief laugh, he walked on her. 

"You trust me? Foolish girl, do you know what I have done?" 

She nodded shyly. His hands fell on her shoulders. 

"Don't you know then what I can do to you? And yet you trust me?" he said, his face only inches from hers. 

She mouthed 'Remember Draco'. He laughed again. 

"I'm faster than Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. But yes, I remember. I didn't know you were so advanced in wandless magic. Anyway, Miss Granger, maybe you should reconsider your position. I do not need to be protected." 

She glared at him and letters of fire appeared between them, just in front of his nose. He forced himself to remain still and read the words. 

"Maybe I do." 

"And you want me to protect you?" he asked in a breath, leaning toward her. 

To her credit, she didn't move an inch, simply returning his gaze. He had a small smile and straightened. 

"Miss Granger, we have nothing in common, nothing you could know that would require you to hide it to protect the both of us. So you should stop this charade at once. Maybe you could use the parchment over my desk and write down whatever the answer to Black's question was so Albus will let me in peace." 

"No." 

"I could use the Imperius Curse on you, Miss Granger. And then you would have to do anything I want you to do." 

She walked to the desk and took the quill. He came behind her and read above her shoulder. 

"I would cast _Stupefy_ on myself rather than write a single word about this stupid question." 

Severus sighed and rubbed his nose. 

"Never underestimate a lioness defending her cubs… Though in this case, Miss Granger, I really wonder who you consider your cubs to be." 

Her answer was to smile at him and he scowled when he became aware that he regretted to have threatened her with one of the Unforgivable Curses. 

~*~

They replaced one of the wandless magic lessons by the research on the potion that could reverse the Silentium spell. During the other lessons, Severus let Hermione learn by herself, since she had proven to be dedicated enough on her own. Strangely though, on Monday – when they researched the potion together – she was dedicated as ever, but on the other days, when he was researching on his own, she would come regularly to him, to ask questions, and generally make him lose the thread of his thoughts. It didn't matter if he threatened to take points from her, or detentions, she would continue, bearing his outbursts with her shoulders a bit hunched, her eyes pleading. And he would simply let go. 

He didn't understand himself why he was acting so. Certainly he couldn't approve of her decision to sabotage his experiments for hiding her secret, but on the other hand, he was quite admiring of her stubbornness. Several times, briefly, he wondered how long she could last against the Dark Lord. 

He was working on his own when the door of his laboratory burst open. 

"Snape, I can't believe it! You've been working two weeks on the potion! Are you incompetent? Can't do anything to counter a mere silencing spell?" 

Calmly, Severus continued measuring his ingredients. 

"Black, the Silentium Charm is different from the Silencing Charm. The Silencing spell negates all sounds. The Silentium spell is more… _physical_. The numbness it creates allowed Miss Granger to sever her own tongue without too much pain. Had she used the Silencing Charm, I would not have to research for a potion. The Silentium Charm is rarely used and the side effects are not known. I think we just discovered one." 

Sirius stilled and, quietly, his voice hollow, asked: 

"Why do you think she used the Silentium rather than the Silencing spell?" 

Severus looked up briefly and was almost shocked by the guilt lying openly on Sirius's face. 

"Probably because she wasn't sure a Silencing spell would be enough to counter-act the Veritaserum. Black, stop torturing yourself. Though she admits the question was stupid, I don't think she's angry with you." 

"She lost her Head Girl position because of me and lost it to a Slytherin!" said Sirius bitterly. "She's mute and can't study Transformation and Charms anymore. And you expect me to believe she's not mad at me?" 

"Yes. Obviously, her secret was very important to her. The current situation is a sort of solution to her problem. Now she can't talk about it anymore and I daresay that she approves of it." 

Sirius snorted, but Severus could hear the despair behind it. He was about to tell him to go speak with Hermione – cursing fate who was making him be nice to Sirius! – when Hermione herself appeared behind Sirius. 

~*~

He cringed immediately and tried to hide in the shadows. She saw him, stopped where she was, and raised her brown eyes to him. Sirius blanched again, looking as if he was about to faint. 

"Hermione… I–" 

She put her hand on his mouth and gently shook her head. She looked at Severus and mouthed something. Once again, he found himself concentrating on her lips rather than on his potion ingredients. He sighed. 

"She says you should stop to worry. She's not mad at you." 

Hermione added something else and Severus's frown was belied by the twitching of his lips. 

"Oh, and she says that it was really a childish question." 

Sirius looked crestfallen. Hermione smiled and put her hand against his cheek. Severus felt some difficulties to 'translate' her next words. 

"Do grow up a bit, Sirius. You – we – are now adults and we are on the same side. I guess the message is for me as well," he added wryly. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Sirius murmured, closing the eyes. 

Without caring for Severus, Hermione reached for Sirius and pulled his head down against her shoulder. Something broke inside of him and he enfolded her in his arms, crying tears of guilt and relief at her forgiveness. She rubbed his back, gently, comfortingly, until he calmed down. 

He gently disentangled himself from her embrace and, without bothering to hide his swollen red eyes, came toward Severus who seemed suspiciously dedicated to his potion. Sirius extended his hand. 

"She's right, Snape… _Severus_. I was an idiot. Let's start again with a blank slate, shall we? I promise I'll stop the stupid pranks and the taunting." 

Severus looked at him for quite a long time before taking the offered hand and shaking it. 

"Maybe some good will come out of all this, finally. Deal, _Sirius_." 

"For her to smile again, I'd do anything. And if what it takes is being civil with you, then so be it." 

Severus looked at Hermione, still standing by the door, and nobody could have been mistaken by the gleam of sheer joy in her eyes and smile. 

"And I guess you're proud of yourself, Miss Granger?" he asked tartly. 

Her smile broke into a huge grin and she nodded enthusiastically. He scowled and Sirius let out a shaking laugh. 

~*~

"Was there any reason for you coming today, Sirius?" asked Severus, bending his head toward his cauldron. 

"Actually, yes. I had a talk with Poppy and she's not very keen on using magic to heal Hermione's tongue. She says that there may be remnants from the spell and she doesn't know the effect it can have." 

Severus went very still. 

"Then what?" 

"Harry suggested Muggle surgery. It should take them something like two hours to reattach it." 

Severus nodded. 

"Very well. We will alert her parents as soon as I found a way to reverse the effect of the Silentium Charm." 

Sirius took the hint and left the room after a brief kiss on Hermione's brow. She remained behind, looking at Severus cutting some root. He looked up at her. 

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. I won't be able to delay the research any longer now. I think I can reasonably stretch it over two weeks without putting my abilities as a Potions Master in question." 

Her lips mouthed her understanding, but he didn't like the darker shade her eyes had taken. He had the impression that she was already thinking of new ways to delay the moment she would have to speak again and he knew she would find some. After all, she was not the brightest young witch of the century for nothing. 


	5. Putting Words In Your Head

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Goblet of Fire 

* * *

**~ A Taste Of Silence - Putting Words In Your Head ~**

* * *

Wow, thank you for all the kind reviews!

Rumidha: I can't answer your question yet, because it would spoil what's coming :) But the chapter with all the answers should come soon!

Plastic: well, I'm part of the WIKTT group, so what do you think? ;)

* * *

It was very late in the evening and Severus was cleaning the workbench, having put his potion aside for cooling and testing the following day. The day opened silently and a small hand tentatively reached for his arm. He stiffened and turned the head to look straight into chocolate brown eyes. 

"Miss Granger, though we have worked closely together recently, it doesn't allow you to touch me. And you should be in your dormitory by this hour. Go to bed before I assign you a detention." 

He stared at her lips, nervously waiting for her to mouth her reasons for being here so late, for letting her hand on his arm. Her fingers slowly glided to his hand and a jolt of electricity coursed through his body at the contact of her skin against his. Her brow furrowed slightly and he wondered what was wrong. 

_"I… can put words… in your head."_

He went rigid. Surely he was dreaming. She had not moved her lips – his gaze had remained glued to them, so he was sure of it – she had not conjured fiery letters either but it had seemed as if the words had been ringing in his head. His eyes went up, meeting hers. 

_"Do you… hear me?"_

Her words were agonisingly slow, as if she couldn't exactly remember them. 

"Yes… yes, I hear you," he muttered, stunned. 

A brief smile played on her lips. 

_"It is… hard,"_ she mind-said, before stopping as if catching her breath. _"I can only if… if I touch you."_

"Does anyone else know?" 

She shook her head. Obviously, the effort was still too great for her. Severus felt oddly pleased that she hadn't shared her discovery with anyone but him. 

"How did you practice?" 

_"I… didn't. This was my first… first attempt."_

She raised her free hand and gently brushed it against his cheek, her eyes never leaving his. A shiver ran through him and he felt as if there was a quiet presence in a corner of his mind. Suddenly, a disagreeable thought came to him. 

"Can you see what I'm thinking?" he asked angrily. 

He felt her presence recoil and she dropped her hand. She shook her head before running away. As he watched her back disappear by the door, he thought guiltily that even if she had access to his thoughts, she would not have pried on them. He couldn't help thinking that the brightness in her eyes had been due to tears. 

~*~

She didn't come back the following day, nor the day after. When he saw her in Potions, she carefully avoided his eyes, keeping her head down on her work. In the evening, he tested the potion and was quite satisfied to see some results – though the flesh still remained black as if burnt, it un-shrivelled quite neatly. Caught in his experiments, it was only when he looked at the clock that he realised she had not come to interrupt, not even once. 

Worried, he headed for the Astronomy Tower. As he had guessed, she was here, huddled against the wall, her arms around her knees. He discreetly cleared his throat, not willing to startle her. To his surprise, she jumped on her feet and ran away again, passing near him so quickly that he didn't have the time to stop her. He was about to follow her when he noticed an abandoned book on the floor. Picking it up, he took a sharp intake of breath: it was the book she had used to develop her new ability. 

Hardly looking where his feet were leading him, he vaguely headed back to the dungeons, his nose buried in the book. This book could _not_ come from elsewhere but the Restricted Section. He knew Minerva had given Hermione a pass to make it up for losing her Head Girl position and the silence she was forced into. He couldn't have cared less. It was fascinating. He wondered briefly if she had found it by herself or if she had asked Madam Pince about it. 

He almost laughed at the thought. Hermione probably knew the library as well as Madam Pince and he had very few doubts that she had already ventured more than once in the Restricted Section. There were few things that could keep Hermione Granger from knowledge and school rules clearly didn't belong to them. 

He forgot everything that wasn't the book and read through the night until he almost knew each word printed on the pages. He would not train like Hermione did – the range was too restrictive to be really useful to him – but he wanted to know everything she knew, to guess what she had felt when reading the words. He was interested to discover that once the link between two people had been opened, the recipient could send messages to the sender. He read the passage carefully, thinking that maybe he could surprise her – if he could manage to make her come back. 

~*~

The following morning, an owl delivered a letter to Hermione during breakfast. Severus had allowed her to return to the Gryffindor table after the incident with Draco. She read the letter before looking at him through the Great Hall. He returned her gaze calmly. He knew the words she had just read and he knew also that it was something she had rather expected. There was no apology, just an order to come to the Potions classroom in the evening, and the words were chosen to make it sound as if she was neglecting her duty. 

He studied her during breakfast. She was careful to avoid any contact with her friends, but he noticed her wince of pain when Ron put his hand on her shoulder. His brow furrowed in perplexity; he didn't remember the book saying the ability was hurting. Obviously Harry and Ron thought that her pain was due to him and glared at him across the room. He couldn't help but be amused. 

She came that night and Severus couldn't hide his smirk. She was so easy to manipulate. Her presence wasn't necessary but he liked having her around – as long as she wasn't asking questions. And, after all, he was working for her. 

"You may talk to me mind to mind if you want to practice," he said gruffly as she closed the door behind her. 

Though he was careful not to look at her, he couldn't miss the joy lighting her eyes. 

"We need to make some more tests. The results I had at the beginning of the week were quite satisfactory, but the flesh still remains burnt. Any idea why the Silentium Charm would burn?" he asked casually. 

He braced himself against her touch. He rather disliked contact and he couldn't believe he had almost volunteered for it. Her hand came to rest on his wrist, lightly, shyly, asking for his permission. Then, her voice in his head. 

_"Should I reveal this information to you?"_

Her 'tone' was slightly amused, the words coming a little faster, and he cocked an eyebrow at her. 

_"You should, unless you want me fired,"_ he replied in the same way, pushing his thoughts forward so she couldn't avoid them. 

Panic invaded her eyes and she broke the contact, withdrawing her hand as if his wrist was red-hot. 'I'm sorry!' she mouthed frantically. 'I didn't mean–'. He put a finger on her lips to make her quiet. 

"I know. I was talking back to you. Surely you remember this from your book?" 

She blushed and tentatively reached up to catch his hand between hers. 

_"I forgot. I thought… that I was invading your mind."_

"I can see why it scared you." 

She rolled her eyes and he refrained from chuckling. 

~*~

"So, about the Silentium Charm, Miss Granger?" 

_"The Silentium Charm was used for torture several centuries ago. Mixing it with blood – which often happened during the torture sessions – resulted in painful burns. The Silentium Charm was considered obsolete and dangerous and was thus abandoned in favour of the Silencing Charm, less harmful since there was no side effect known."_

"Correct. And the Loquentia Charm?" 

_"The Loquentia Charm is supposedly the contrary of the Silentium Charm, negating its effects, except that if burns have already occurred, then the wizard or witch wishing to cast the Loquentia Charm must heal the burns first; if he or she fails to do so, the Loquentia Charm will only add further pain and damage."_

"Very good, Miss Granger, and I'm pleased to see you have practiced extensively your mind-speech fluency. If I were Minerva, I would give points to Gryffindor. Did you know all this before using the Silentium Charm, Miss Granger?" 

_"No. I knew it was rarer than the Silencing Charm and… well, if I had cast the Silencing Charm, Sirius would have sensed it immediately and taken it off. He didn't sense the Silentium Charm."_

"No, he didn't. But I did, because the Silentium Charm has been banned and is almost considered as a dark spell. On the other hand, Miss Granger, the only reason why I didn't take it off was because I was already too late in stopping you; banishing the spell would have given you more pain and probably unbalanced the spell as well. Considering the current result, it may have been better to let you proceed without interruption." 

Then he added softly: 

"If Sirius had been the Dark Lord, he would have taken off the spell, leaving you with an half-severed tongue, and cast the Loquentia Charm." 

_"Then I should be glad that neither Sirius nor you are the Dark Lord."_

"Impertinent girl," he muttered, looking away to hide the twitching of his lips. 

They worked for an hour in companionable silence, her hand lightly put on his shoulder, and he was surprised to notice it didn't bother him much. 

"How come you volunteered all the information about the Silentium and Loquentia Charms?" he asked suddenly. 

He felt her fingers tighten on his shoulder. 

_"I can't have the Headmaster firing you, now, can I?"_

"For the last time, Miss Granger, I'm not one of your cubs to protect, you arrogant Gryffindor lioness!" 

She smiled as he turned toward her and put her hand against his cheek. He waited a moment for her answer, but she simply looked at him before mouthing 'Good night, Professor' and leaving the classroom. 

~*~

The two weeks were almost over and Severus had let down his guard in Hermione's presence. He was used to feel her in a quiet corner of his mind, discreet and unobtrusive. He knew he could trust her – though it went against his instincts – and her dry comments in his mind sometimes made him chuckle. She still hadn't a perfect grasp of the concept and he sometimes heard things she probably didn't want him to hear. On the other hand, as she didn't speak much, the rare interruptions didn't anger him. 

That evening, he was testing his latest brew and he was irritated. Albus wanted results and Severus could see reproaches in everybody's eyes, as if it was his fault if Hermione was still mute. He had had Double Potions for Slytherins and Gryffindors as the last class of the day and he had been short of hexing the whole class. 

Then he felt the little probe in his mind, maybe because Hermione was letting her thoughts wander, and his control snapped. 

"Prying into my mind?" he growled. 

Shaking her head in denial, she dropped her hand from his shoulder. With a snarl, he caught both her hands between his. 

"Oh no, you don't! Since you want to know, you will know!" 

He pressed her hands against his cheeks, entwining his fingers with hers so she couldn't move. He slammed all his memories on the mental link between them. She screamed, the first sound she had uttered since that day in Defence Against the Dark Arts, but he didn't pay attention, pouring his bitterness and hatred into her mind. 

It was over as suddenly as it had begun. Horror dawned on him as he realised what he had just done. Tears invading her eyes, her mouth now open on a silent scream, she ran out of the classroom. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he would open them again, she would be by his side, looking with surprise at his worry. He opened his eyes and she wasn't here. His eyes fell down and he saw the pink piece of flesh drowned in the latest potion he was testing. He cursed and strode out of the classroom, looking for Hermione. 

~*~

He found her in her usual place, the top of the Astronomy Tower. She was curled on herself, crying silently. Wordlessly he came to her and pulled her to him, his arms coming around her sobbing frame. 

_"Leave me!"_ she screamed in his mind and he winced at the pain. _"Go away, go away!"_

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he murmured quietly, tightening his embrace around her. 

_"Hurts…"_ she whispered. _"Hurts, hurts, hurts…"_

"I know. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have lost control like this. I'll ask Albus for a Memory Charm or something like this so you won't have to carry my memories with you. They're not suited for you." 

She shook her head futilely against his chest. 

"Hermione… we found the cure," he said softly, his hand rubbing her back. 

_"No, not now… please…"_

"You should talk about it," he said, gently coaxing. "You can mind-speak to me, why don't you try? I can understand many things. Albus won't accept no for an answer and as soon as you will be fully healed, he will expect a detailed account of why you acted like this!" 

She didn't answer, but her arms slowly snaked around his neck, pulling him closer, and he felt her breath against his neck. Surprised by her reaction, he pushed her away and was left speechless by the hurt in her eyes. 

_"So not even a former Death Eater wants me… I'm a freak, a freak, not worthy, never worthy…"_

He stiffened in shock, certain she had not wanted him to hear this thought. Her eyes widened in realisation of what she had just 'said' and, before he could react, she had scrambled away and disappeared in the dark depths of Hogwarts. He remained where he was, shaken to the core. She thought he had refused her because of her condition. She thought she wasn't worthy of him. Him, of all people! 

* * *

The next chapter will be quite difficult for me to write because I want it to be accurate (not like the beginning of this story that I rewrote two or three times, oops), so I don't really know when I'll be updating... 


	6. Heal The Girl

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Goblet of Fire 

* * *

**~ A Taste Of Silence - Heal The Girl ~**

* * *

Kudos for Mistress Arion (thank you so much!) for kindly reviewing this chapter and making it medically correct :) Your help was inestimable, thank you again! Any remaining mistake is, of course, entirely mine.

Thank you all for your kind reviews!

Pearle: thank you for making my fic a recommendation on WIKTT! I couldn't believe it!

Molly: thank you! I hope you will like this chapter also! Yes, I know the tongue thing is gross :)

Ezmerelda: alright, the big secret is out! No, English is not my first language, but I enjoy writing in English and as I don't have a beta reader, well, too bad :) Sorry for the grammar though... I try to write British English, but as I spent two years in the USA, maybe it's not as British as I think it is.

Elliot: well, the very beginning (the use of Veritaserum on Hermione and the question concerning Severus) comes from Auror Borealis's Tell Me Lies, but everything after is 'mine'.

* * *

The infirmary was crowded on this morning. Albus, Minerva and Poppy were gathered around Severus and Hermione. The jar containing her tongue was on a table, along with a bottle of a silvery potion. 

"I connected your parents' fireplace to the Floo network, Miss Granger," said Albus. 

She nodded silently, not taking off her eyes from Severus. Deftly, he removed the seal and took the tongue to put it in a bowl. She shivered as she felt the caress of his hand trail down her back and glared at him. He was careful not to look at her. He poured some of the potion in the bowl, letting the tongue soak as it slowly un-shrivelled and black turned to pink. 

Wordlessly, Poppy handed him a jar filled with ice. He picked up the tongue, rinsed it and placed it in the new jar. Hermione bit her lower lip at the feeling of his fingers running through her hair. He gave her the bottle of potion and she emptied it in her mouth. She grimaced at the pain and ran to the bathroom before being sick in front of everyone. 

Poppy's eyes turned accusingly to Severus, who scowled back. Pursing her lips, the mediwitch hurried after Hermione and brought her back before examining the inside of her mouth. 

"The potion worked," she said with relief. 

"How extraordinary," Severus murmured sarcastically. "Would this mean I know my job?" 

"Miss Granger, Severus will accompany you to your parents. I trust you will be able to come back to us soon." 

She nodded and followed Severus to the fireplace. He took a fistful of Floo powder and threw it in the fire. 

"Hermione Granger's house," he said distinctly. 

He grabbed Hermione's hand and stepped into the fireplace. 

~*~

Obviously, Hermione's parents had been informed that she was coming, for they didn't look surprised when seeing her coming out of the fireplace. They did look surprised at Severus's presence though. 

"Hermione, what happened?" asked Mr. Granger, quite unbalanced by the forbidding presence of the wizard in his black robes. 

Severus stepped in smoothly, his accents those of someone used to be obeyed without discussion. 

"Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger, I am Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts. There had been a… an accident and–" 

"What kind of accident?" interrupted Mrs. Granger. 

"A flying accident," Severus lied without blinking. "When Miss Granger fell, her tongue was bitten through." 

Mr. Granger was a calm man and Severus could appreciate him being practical. He could also see where Hermione's thorough analysis of a situation came from. Not half an hour had passed and the hospital had been called and Hermione was taken care of, the ice jar pulled out of Severus's hands as the Grangers departed hastily for something called an 'Emergency Room'. Unwilling to intrude on such a family crisis, the wizard remained in the Grangers parlour and sat, resigned to wait. He opened the book he had brought with him – the one about mind-speech – and started reading it again. 

He couldn't concentrate. The words were dancing before his eyes and he had been reading the same line at least five times without understanding it. He looked up several times to the clock in front of him, unwilling to know exactly what they were doing to Hermione and yet worried something could happen to her. Albus had entrusted her care to him. 

Almost four hours after they had left, Severus was still on the same page and the front door opened, Hermione following her father. Severus stood up immediately and searched Hermione's eyes for any clue of what had happened. She tried to mouth something but she had difficulties to move her lips and only managed to twist them in a meaningless way. Her eyes were glassy. Severus stiffened. What had happened to her? 

"They gave her a local anaesthesia and some strong sedatives," explained her father, noticing the tension. "We had to argue a bit, but they did agree to release her once she came out of Recovery." 

He smiled and patted Hermione on the back. 

"Thank God they trust us to do her aftercare, otherwise, she would have been there for a few days." 

Hermione shook her head vehemently and her father smiled. 

"I know, sweetheart. That's why we made them release you." 

He looked back at Severus. 

"Her whole mouth and jaw are numb. It should wear off relatively soon, but the pain will come back." 

He reached into his coat pocket and handed Severus a brown-paper packet. 

"They gave us the antibiotics she should take to be sure she doesn't get an infection. Twice a day, every day, for the next two weeks. Her tongue will be swelled for at least a week, so she won't be able to talk much, if at all until it heals a bit." 

Severus nodded, not really listening. Hermione stepped forward, put her hand on his wrist and locked her eyes with his. 

_"I'm alright. Everything went fine."_

Only then did Severus relax. 

~*~

He brought her back to Hogwarts without losing time and she resumed her life as before. During Potions, Severus could see the pain in the depths of her eyes, but she never uttered a complaint. Harry and Ron were waiting excitedly for her to recover her voice and the week passed in a blur. Severus, looking at her attentively, noticed she was calm, even though she had to know that Albus was ready to summon her as soon as she was able to talk. 

The Potions Master had not revealed that she could mind-speak and, apparently she had chosen to keep it secret also. Knowing that he shared a secret with Hermione aroused mixed feelings in him. There was the bitterness at his foolishness for caring for the fact; after all, she shared countless secrets with Harry and Ron. But on the other hand, it was the first time a student willingly shared a secret with him – outside of something related to the Death Eaters. And she was a Gryffindor, not even from his own house, but she had told _him_, not Minerva. 

Shaking his head, he drove his thoughts away from Hermione. She was no longer his responsibility. He had fulfilled his task toward her, teaching her wandless magic, brewing the potion to restore her tongue. Now they were back to standard teacher-student relationship – or lack thereof. 

When he came in his classroom for the first class of the day – Slytherins and Gryffindors Double Potions – he noticed immediately Hermione's absence. 

"May I know why Miss Granger decided that my class was not worth attending?" he drawled, directing his attention mostly to Harry and Ron. 

"She's at the infirmary, sir," replied Harry. 

Severus had never been in such a haste to see the class at an end. 

~*~

Hermione was still at the infirmary when Severus entered after his class. 

"What happened, Poppy?" he asked curtly. 

"Sepsis," she replied, frowning. "The Muggle antibiotics aren't strong enough. She has a high white blood cell count and body-wide infection. Her tongue swelled again, she has a fever and yellow wound drainage around the stitches." 

Severus looked at Hermione suspiciously. Despite her eyes bright with fever, she seemed quite content. He sat by her. 

"Miss Granger, why did you not come to Madam Pomfrey when your tongue began to swell and drain? You were aware, no doubt, that the stitches were to come out tomorrow? You knew it should be healing?" 

Hermione shrugged and looked away. 

"Miss Granger, by behaving so, you will only make Albus even more eager to know why you severed your tongue in the first place." 

Not caring for Poppy watching them, Hermione took his hand in hers. 

_"Wouldn't he… have asked anyway?"_ she replied, her words once again slow, as if the fever made it difficult for her to concentrate. 

_"Certainly, but you could have thought of a convincing lie,"_ he mind-said, not willing to reveal their secret in front of Poppy. 

_"Gryffindors can't lie to save their lives, Professor."_

_"How pathetically true,"_ he said mockingly. 

He stood up and left before she had a chance to answer. Poppy pursed her lips in reprobation. 

"Miss Granger, if Professor Snape behaves improperly toward you, you should notify Albus immediately. He would take the necessary measures to insure it wouldn't happen again." 

Hermione rolled her eyes and waited for Poppy to turn her back to her before escaping from the infirmary. 

~*~

Her sepsis gave her one more week of respite as Poppy added new and stronger anti-infection potions to her daily antibiotics regime. The swelling began to subside, slowly. Albus watched her with curiosity during each meal. 

"The poor girl must be devastated," he remarked once. "She had not uttered a sound in one month and half." 

Severus shuddered. He still remembered her scream and it rang regularly in his head during his nightmares. 

"Severus, how did you communicate with Miss Granger? Was she writing a lot?" 

He saw Poppy pursing her lips but she didn't dare saying a word. 

"No, Albus. She only wrote the first day. I… I read her lips. It's common for deaf people – and spies," he added in a low voice. 

"Then maybe we should ask her now. You could translate her words to me." 

"Are you sure he would tell you the truth, Albus?" interrupted Poppy. 

"Of course, my dear. Severus wouldn't lie to me." 

"I would rather have her telling you the truth on her own, Albus, since, obviously, I'm concerned." 

"True, true. It's just that… ah well, I'm probably imaging things. A brilliant witch like Hermione Granger would never…" 

Her end of his sentence was lost to the others. Behind Albus's back, Severus and Poppy exchanged glares. 

~*~

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" 

Both Severus – who was bringing a new stock of potions to the infirmary – and Poppy turned on their heels when hearing the ear splitting shouts of Harry and Ron. 

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, twenty points from Gryffindor for shouting in the corridors," said Severus coldly. 

"But it's Hermione!" said Harry, panting. 

Severus went very still. 

"What happened to Miss Granger, Mr. Potter?" Poppy asked sharply. 

"She's raving mad," offered Ron. "She was talking to Crookshanks as if he was Professor Trelawney, claiming that Divination is a fraud." 

"She called me Peeves," added Harry, obviously puzzled. 

Poppy and Severus didn't lose any more time. They ran in the corridors, followed closely by Harry and Ron. Hermione was on a couch in Gryffindor common room, restrained by Dean and Seamus as she was trying to claw them and herself. 

"Crabbe, Goyle, let me go! Malfoy, call back your lapdogs!" she shouted, struggling madly, directing her glare at Neville. 

Her voice was hoarse with misuse, but it was indeed good to hear her again. Severus swooped down on them and lifted Hermione in his arms, blocking her hands against his chest. 

"Let's go, Poppy," he said grimly. 

She looked at him with surprise and led briskly the way back to the infirmary. 

~*~

The diagnostic was not long. 

"Allergy," said Poppy, puzzled. "I don't understand…" 

"She was using Muggle antibiotics after the surgery. Could it be that it didn't do well being mixed with magic?" 

"Or with the remnants of the Silentium Charm or with your spell to preserve her tongue," continued Poppy darkly. 

Hermione looked at them. 

"Oh, Headmaster," she said, smiling at Severus. "Could we study fairies in Defence Against the Dark Arts? Surely, they're dangerous; it is known that they can bewitch our mind and ensnare our senses…" 

Severus remembered a bit guiltily his claim of being the Headmaster when confronted to the Marauder's Map. 

"Miss Granger, I am not the Headmaster and potions are better than fairies at bewitching your mind. Not that you need it now in any case." 

She began scratching her arm while smiling at him. Poppy and Severus were so surprised that they didn't react until blood appeared under her nails. 

"Severus! Help me, we need to tape her fingers!" 

When Poppy seized Hermione's right arm, the girl protested: 

"But, Madam Pince, I returned the book I checked out yesterday!" 

"Obviously, her tongue is not hurting her anymore," commented Severus, taking hold on her left arm before she clawed at Poppy's face. 

"I think I preferred when she was silent. She'll be raving until we get whatever mixture is causing this out of her system." 

"Maybe you should keep her here. She seems to be willing to attack other students. It would be safer for her to stay under your guard." 

"Oh no, no, no! I can't have detention now! I have the NEWTs to study. Or is it the OWLs? Please, Professor McGonagall," she said, taking hold of Poppy's arm, "don't let him punish me. Not Filch, please!" 

"It's not getting better, but you may be right, Severus," conceded Poppy. 

"Good. I'll tell her friends to bring her homework here. Hopefully she will be able to study a bit." 

He looked at her and wondered, very briefly, if she had done it on purpose or if it was only a coincidence. He doubted that she would have deliberately put herself in a position to fail the NEWTs. 

~*~

Severus found himself going back to the infirmary quite often, as Hermione proved to be a difficult patient. Poppy threatened to stun her at least once a day since she was trying to sneak out regularly, claiming she had to go to the library – or Transfigurations, or Charms. The mediwitch had to tape Hermione's fingers every day and she kept an eye on her at every moment: Hermione didn't miss an occasion to get rid of the tape on her fingers. 

"I think I found it!" exclaimed Poppy after two weeks. "A combination of the antibiotic, the preserving potion and what appears to be Chocolate Frog!" 

"Great," muttered Severus. "All of this because of Mr. Weasley's obsession with chocolate. At least, we know it was not truly deliberate." 

He snorted, looking at Hermione. 

"Get rid of it then." 

"I'm trying, Severus Snape!" 

Severus kept Hermione still while Poppy waved her wand above her. The chocolate eyes slowly focused and she looked with surprise at her taped fingers. 

"Miss Granger," Severus said sternly while she was removing the tape with a suspicious single-mindedness, "I think the Headmaster would like to see you." 

She followed him meekly as soon as she got the tape off her fingers. Once they were in the corridors, she looked up at him. 

"Professor Snape, please… could we not go?" she asked timidly. 

"I'm afraid not, Miss Granger. Albus insisted to see you as soon as you were able to talk and, might I add, talk sanely." 

Only too soon were they in front of the gargoyle then in Albus's office. 

"Miss Granger, please sit. I would offer you a sherbet lemon, but I don't know the effect it could have on your tongue. Now, I think we have something to tell me." 

"How about we skip the confession and go directly to the expulsion part?" she said nervously. 

Albus looked at her in shock. 

"How about you tell us everything or I force Veritaserum down your throat and hex your teeth to Durmstrang if you try to bite yourself again?" replied Severus grimly. 

"Miss Granger, I usually don't force students to tell me things they want to keep secret. Nevertheless, I think that, this time, it went too far. If you think that what you're hiding deserves expulsion, I wish to know what it is. No student was ever expelled from Hogwarts without a chance to defend himself." 

"Except Hagrid," muttered Hermione. 

"He was framed, Miss Granger, and by a mastermind. I do not wish to repeat this mistake." 

She looked down mutely. 

"Hermione, what is it you refused to say in class about Severus?" Albus asked gently. 

She stared at him with despair in her eyes, knowing she had no choice. 

"He's one hell of a kisser?" 

* * *

Disclaimer: the idea of the Chocolate Frogs is not mine, but comes from Mistress Arion when she reviewed my chapter. I loved it!

Next chapter, the answers! 


	7. The Answer

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Goblet of Fire 

* * *

**~ A Taste Of Silence - The Answer ~**

* * *

I received my first flame yesterday :( Ah well, I guess it had to be expected (which doesn't mean I like it). So, let's be clear once and for all. I welcome any constructive criticism, because I know my writing is not perfect. As for flamers, they can scour the dungeons without magic while I study Potions with Severus! Anyway, it didn't stop me from continuing the story (though I can't say I'm satisfied with this chapter, but if I keep rewriting it, it will soon be longer than the whole fic!) Oh, and one last thing: this story is not canon with The Order of the Phoenix.

Rosmerta: I hope I didn't make you wait too long :) And yes, English is my second language. I'll make the changes about the pronouns as soon as I can (though it will always seem funny to me grin)

Danric-Lover: yes, I wanted to surprise people. I don't wish to be to predictable :) Please, no drastic measures! I'm nice, see? :)

Lashmi: yes, I agree, the chapter was loaded with events, but I wasn't that sure I could last two chapters on the subject... And I thought that maybe, you would want to know the answer :)

* * *

"Miss Granger, please do not share your fantasies with us!" snapped Severus. 

"It's not a fantasy!" she shot back, matching his anger with her own. "I _know_ how your lips feel against mine, I _know_ how they taste and I _know_ that you know mine too. Deep down inside of you, you know. Don't you dare to deny it!" 

Realising what she had just said, she put her hands on her mouth, her eyes wide. Their gazes remained locked for a moment before she dropped her eyes and her hands and clenched the armrests of her seat, her cheeks a flaming red. Severus kept looking at her, at her lips he had watched so often recently and he remembered… that he never wondered how they tasted, because he already knew. 

He blanched and the twinkle in Albus's eyes disappeared. 

"Maybe if we started from the beginning…" 

She looked pleadingly at him and his voice turned dry. 

"Miss Granger, without any other explanations than the words you just said and Severus's reaction, I will have to expel you and sack Severus." 

She started and paled, shaking her head in denial. 

"Then Miss Granger, maybe you should elaborate on your answer." 

She sighed and looked down at her hands, now resting in her lap. 

"It began after the Christmas holidays in my sixth year. I was… uh… by the Forbidden Forest and–" 

"What were you doing there?" 

She cringed and mumbled something incomprehensible. 

"Try again." 

"I was practicing my flying skills for my Animagus form." 

Severus wondered how many shocks he would be able to stand before turning mad. 

"What form is it?" asked Albus, sounding rather interested. 

"Sparrow hawk," she murmured. 

"Which explains probably why Filch never managed to catch you in the Astronomy Tower after curfew," said Severus dryly, pulling himself together. 

"So, you were by the Forbidden Forest…" 

"Yes. Professor Snape suddenly appeared and collapsed on the ground. I… I landed, transformed back and went to him. He seemed rather… delirious so I… I took him in my arms and comforted him," she said in a whisper. 

~*~

_A young woman was by his side, talking to him, but he couldn't hear the words. He couldn't even see her face, though her voice sounded familiar. He was hurting so much he couldn't think clearly and he wanted to get away from Voldemort, to go back to Hogwarts, to his dungeons and forget the pain. He felt hands on his shoulders and tried to claw at them. Words were whispered in his ear, repeated over and over, until they finally sank in his mind. _

"You are safe." 

He looked at Hermione and remembered the first words she had written after the accident in Defence Against the Dark Arts. _You are safe_. She looked away, guiltily. 

~*~

She forced herself to continue. 

"He… told me a lot of things, about his spying, how he wanted to die but you made him promise not to kill himself… During this time, I never let go of him. After a while, he… he truly noticed me, not just as a comforting presence and he… he kissed me." 

Severus groaned and hid his face in his hands. 

"Did… did I try something else?" he asked without looking up. 

"Yes," she admitted, turning red. "I… I stunned you before you could though." 

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry–" 

"I know you were delirious," she interrupted hastily, her cheeks flaming. 

"What happened next?" Albus probed, looking without sympathy at Severus. 

"I waited for the night and levitated him back to his quarters. Then… I cast a Memory Charm on him and left." 

"How could you enter? You don't know my password!" 

Hermione blushed furiously. 

"I made you give me the password…" she said with a small voice. 

~*~

_They were in front of his door, Severus's body floating next to her. Sighing, she took her wand and murmured: _

"Enervate." 

He opened his eyes when he felt a breath on his lips. 

"What is the password?" murmured a soft voice, her lips brushing against his. 

His hand went behind her neck as he kissed her longingly before answering: 

"Nocturnis." 

He didn't remember what happened next. 

~*~

"Why… why didn't I remember any of this before? I've had dreams recently, I thought they were only dreams…" 

She shifted uncomfortably. 

"I didn't put a full Memory Charm on you, because you would wonder too much. It's just that… the more you think of what happened, the more the memory escapes you. And… I am a trigger to your memory," she admitted. "I didn't know we would be spending so much time together." 

"Take off the charm," he commanded harshly. 

She sighed and obeyed. His eyes grew wide as the blurred memories stopped to shun him. 

~*~

_He looked up, finally noticing he was in the arms of a woman, who was cooing gentle words to him. He felt comfortable and, for once, wished the feeling didn't go away. He snaked an arm around her waist. She seemed surprised, but didn't stop him. He pulled her to the ground next to him and buried his face against her, breathing her fresh scent. Her arms closed around him and she hummed a soft tune, rumbling under his cheek. His hands began to go up and down her ribs in a caressing motion and still she didn't push him away, running her fingers through his hair instead and continuing to hum. _

He lifted his head a bit and his hand pushed her robes open. Seeing the uniform of a student didn't stop him, though he would never touch a student in his normal state of mind. He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up into the fearful eyes of Hermione Granger. He stared at her for a moment before lowering his lips to hers. She didn't scream in disgust, she didn't shove him away, she just remained perfectly still as he deepened the kiss. His kisses grew more urgent as he wanted her to respond to him. Her hands started caressing his back in a relaxing movement, easing his pain away just with her concern, her lips moving under his. He was used to pain, but not to gentleness, and it was overwhelming his senses. He nuzzled her neck and began exploring her body with his hands… 

~*~

Once again, Severus buried his face in his hands, trying to hide his shame. 

"Miss Granger," he said, his voice muffled, "I can't tell you how sorry I am and I forgive you for stunning me that day. I wouldn't have been able to face the guilt had you not stopped me." 

"I know," she said quietly. "That's why I cast the Memory Charm." 

"You kept the secret since the Christmas of your sixth year?" 

She nodded. 

"May I know why, Miss Granger?" asked Albus. 

"Isn't it obvious, Headmaster? I was near the Forbidden Forest, I'm an unregistered Animagus, I was out after curfew, I stunned one of my professors before casting a Memory Charm on him and I seduced him to get the password of his private chambers. I think I broke the record of 'how many rules to break in less than two hours to be sure to be expelled from Hogwarts'. Even Harry didn't manage to accomplish that much in seven years." 

The Headmaster leaned slightly on his desk. 

"Did you use Severus's password more than this one time?" 

"Albus, this is a ridiculous question! I change my password every week!" 

"This time you didn't," murmured Hermione, cringing at the implications. 

He paled. His password was still 'Nocturnis'. 

"Why… how…" 

"Because you somehow remembered giving it to someone. You just didn't remember who." 

Hermione was close to tears now, inwardly howling with despair. 

"Did you use it, Miss Granger?" 

She closed her eyes in admission. 

"Every week. Every Saturday, I would borrow Harry's cloak and come in the dungeons to make sure he would come back from whatever mission he was on." 

Severus stared at her, horrified. 

"Sometimes, I thought… that there was someone here with me, whispering to me, trying to comfort me… They weren't hallucinations now, were they? You were really here…" 

Her eyes were locked on an indefinite spot under Albus's desk as if it held the key to everything. 

"I was. Sometimes, I would heal some of your wounds. I had found healing spells in a book. Most of the time, I would simply stay until you fell asleep." 

"Charming my sleep," he said accusingly. 

She nodded without looking at him. 

"Yes," she agreed. "I wove the dream-catcher spell around you every Saturday evening." 

"I wondered for so long why I was so rested on Sunday morning, why I hadn't had my nightly nightmares… Gods, I didn't even think of casting this spell on my own!" he exclaimed bitterly. 

~*~

"Miss Granger, are you sure Professor Snape wasn't aware of your presence? I don't remember him keeping the same password for so long. If he didn't remember whom he gave it to, he would probably have changed it." 

"Albus, I didn't know!" Severus protested immediately. 

He looked at the Headmaster and his voice strangled in his throat. 

"You said I wouldn't lie to you. But you don't trust me now…" 

The pain of betrayal in the dark eyes was almost impossible to bear and Albus found himself looking away. Severus was used to betrayal and mistrust, but he had never expected them coming from the Headmaster. 

Hermione didn't understand immediately what it was all about, but then she flushed in anger and humiliation. 

"Headmaster, I refused to say anything exactly for this reason! Professor Snape was delirious when we… we met by the Forbidden Forest and he wasn't aware of anything that happened afterwards. I can't do much but helping the man who accepts to be tortured to protect us seems to me the least I can do! So expel me if you want to do so, but don't fire him for something he didn't even know about!" 

She suddenly seemed to realise she was shouting at the Headmaster and she looked down, biting her lower lip. 

~*~

Albus looked at the two persons sitting in front of him. Severus, shocked to the core by his betrayal and Hermione's revelations, not doubting them, yet trying to reject them. Hermione, still refusing to look up to anyone, just having admitted that she had broken several times in a teacher's private quarters – and that she had broken several other rules on the way. 

"I doubt this is all there is, Miss Granger," he said sternly. "Earlier, you were ready to be expelled without saying a word and, if I'm to believe Severus's reports, you did your best to be incapacitated two months instead of only three weeks, hoping, I suppose, to reach graduation without having to answer the questions. You threatened to use _Stupefy_ on yourself were we to force you to write anything down. You lost your Head Girl position and yet, everything seemed of no importance to you, except keeping this secret. Why are you so intent in protecting Severus?" 

"In _Hogwarts: A History_," she began as Severus snorted softly, "and be glad I read it, it is mentioned that teachers are to be sacked if they… assault students. So I knew what he was risking and I… I didn't want him to be sacked because of me when it was clear he was delirious." 

He looked at her thoughtfully and she knew he wasn't convinced by her answer. She wasn't convinced herself. 

"So you hid the whole thing. Were you planning on saying anything?" 

She shook her head, looking at her hands in her lap. 

"Miss Granger, may I ask you exactly how you feel about Severus? I think he asked you the question himself, but never got the answer." 

She glared at him. 

"Forgive me, Headmaster, but this question has nothing to do with the current subject. I expect to receive my letter of expulsion before the day is over?" 

Albus contemplated the situation and took a decision he hoped he wasn't going to regret. 

"There won't be any letter of expulsion, Miss Granger, and since you seem concerned with Severus's fate, you will be glad to hear that he won't be fired. As you said it yourself, he was delirious and unaware of the situation. As for you, doubtlessly your ordeal was a sufficient punishment for whatever rule you broke, that and the confession. And Severus forgave you for the stunning spell." 

Relief spread quickly over Hermione's face. 

"Thank you, Headmaster." 

"Nevertheless, should you have a detention with Severus, another member of the staff will be present during the detention," he added sternly. 

She nodded and stood up. She looked at Severus, then back at Albus. Hidden by her robes, her hand brushed against the Potions Master's arm. 

_"I am sorry."_

Severus answered by the two words he had never thought he would say to a student. 

_"Thank you."_

She left quickly before saying another word. 

~*~

"Well, it seems this day is full of surprise. How are you feeling, Severus?" Albus asked, rising from his chair and coming to the Potions Master. 

"I wish I never made you this promise. Though considering what just happened, I don't see what is keeping me from breaking it." 

Albus lay his hand on the younger wizard's shoulder. 

"Severus, I'm sorry for failing you in this test of trust," he said softly. "The situation seemed to call for more cunning capacities than Miss Granger is known to have." 

Severus snorted. 

"So the cunning Slytherin is once again proven guilty when opposed to the righteous Gryffindor." 

Albus flinched, remembering only too well the incident with Sirius at the Shrieking Shack. 

"I only hope that time will show you how sorry I am for doubting you, Severus," he replied. 

He went back to his seat and took a lemon drop. The twinkle was back in his eyes when he said: 

"I'm very impressed with Miss Granger's abilities to keep everything secret, even from me." 

"It must be the first time," said Severus with a forced laugh. 

"Miss Granger seems apt at doing things nobody ever thought of before or simply didn't manage," replied Albus, looking at the younger wizard thoughtfully. "For example, I'm sure she will break every record for her NEWTs." 

"That she will," agreed Severus. 

And she did. 

* * *

Almost done! I hope you liked this chapter! 


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: never did and never will own it. J.K. Rowling does.   
**Spoilers**: Goblet of Fire 

* * *

**~ A Taste Of Silence - Epilogue ~**

* * *

Angelina: thank you for keeping reading even though the beginning was gross (yes, I agree perfectly on that!)

Aeryn Alexander: honestly, I was worried too :) I'm glad so many of you find it fitting!

OzRatbag2: my background into infection and my understanding of sepsis are only due to the kindness of Mistress Arion who gave me all the details! As for eating, yes, I thought of liquefied meals and straw, but chose not to dwell on it too much.

As for a sequel... Maybe after reading this chapter, you'll think there's no need for one. Well, honestly, I didn't think of one and I don't have any idea :) When I read Auror Borealis's Tell Me Lies, I had this sudden idea "and what if Hermione hadn't surrendered to the Veritaserum?" and then I had the idea of the mind speaking. After that, I had to think a proper reason for her to react with such magnitude!

* * *

Two years later, Voldemort fell. The final confrontation was somehow between Harry, Albus and Voldemort, which weakened Albus at a great extent. Severus fought like a lion, only leaving Wormtail for Sirius and Remus, who preyed on their former friend with murder in their eyes. 

Surprisingly, Hermione and Sybill were fighting side by side – maybe Sybill had found a new way to insure her predictions of death would indeed happen. It had been nice to see the look of surprise on several Death Eaters' face when Hermione, deprived of her wand, had unleashed her wandless magic, protecting Sybill long enough for the Divination teacher to recover the girl's wand. Internally, Severus had been glad that she had continued to practice wandless magic. He liked to think it was a reminder of their time together. 

~*~

Cornelius Fudge had to congratulate the former Death Eater – for his spy work, for all the students he had persuaded to refuse to join the Death Eaters and for those he had convinced to come back on Albus's side – and granted him the Order of Merlin, First Class. Severus was hard put to wait the end of the ceremony, during which several Orders of Merlin were given – one to Harry, of course. 

Official recognition was something he appreciated; now, he openly belonged to the good side. There had been surprise at the ceremony when Sirius had come to shake hands with Severus in front of everybody. They had all known of the hatred between them. Severus appreciated what Sirius had done – because there was no need for him to do so – and the Potions Master knew that the other man truly meant the truce he had declared two years before. Yet, though he had long craved to be finally accepted, he didn't care for it anymore. He cared only for one thing… and he glanced nervously at her. 

Hermione was seated next to Sybill, a vague smile on her lips. Since the incident during her seventh year, she was very quiet. She had done nothing extraordinary… except plan the battle: after all, she was, with Professor Binns, the only one who knew enough of History of Magic to become a strategist. And she knew Muggle strategy too. Voldemort had had no chance against her. But naturally, it wasn't something the Ministry would recognise. 

~*~

She had spent one year buried in the library, poring over history books and notes, discussing fiercely with Professor Binns and some Aurors, studying the way Death Eaters' attacks were planned. She had had Severus writing down everything he could remember, every tiny detail, so she could understand Voldemort's sick mind. She had made him out so well that she had almost predicted his very plans step by step. When Severus had agreed that it looked like Voldemort himself had planned what she had written down, Sybill had admired the performance and told her that she should be the next Divination teacher. 

She had needed his knowledge, needed everything he knew about Death Eaters and Voldemort, yet she had never asked him in person, but always by owl or by someone else, mainly Albus or Professor Binns. While he had been racking his brains for answering her exigencies, he had wondered why she had avoided him so stubbornly. It was as if she was still carrying Albus's sentence about having a third person during her detentions with him. The only moment when they had almost been face to face, Sybill – always present at the wrong moments, as if warned by a sixth sense – had commented lightly: 

"The influence of Pluto on Venus and the reverse influence. How interesting to study, waiting for them to collide." 

Hermione had almost run away. Severus had rolled his eyes and Sybill had patted his arm. 

"You make a wonderful Pluto, Severus," she had said meaningfully before leaving. 

He still hoped that for once, Sybill had made a true prediction. 

~*~

Hermione looked up, rather surprised, when he came to stand in front of her. Sybill left her seat, pretending a vision just told her she had to be elsewhere right now, and winked at Severus. He glanced down at the decoration in his hand, then up at her, who was fidgeting as if she wanted to leave, and took a deep breath. 

"Would you give to a man with the Order of Merlin First Class the same chance you gave to a former Death Eater?" 

Suddenly still, she stared at him, then at the decoration he was offering her in his trembling hand. She slowly took it, her fingers brushing against his palm, stood up and slipped the ribbon around his neck, her hands lingering on his shoulders. 

"Yes," she breathed. 

He let go the breath he had been holding and lowered his face to hers, forgetting their surroundings. Their lips met and when he deepened the kiss, she shivered from head to toe. She clung to his neck, breathless, her eyes wide in wonder. 

"Oh," he murmured, a smile playing on his lips, "did I forget to tell you that Magna Transitio doesn't wear off with the restitution of the flesh it was cast on?" 

He chuckled as realisation dawned on her. 

~*~

Looking at them from the other side of the Great Hall, two witches nodded. 

"I knew it," said Sybill smugly. 

She held out her hand and Minerva, sighing, put twenty Galleons in her palm. 

* * *

The End! Still think it needs a sequel?

The idea of Sybill Trelawney's portrayal when fighting the Death Eaters comes from Quillusion's fabulous Lest the Old Traditions Fail! 


End file.
